Sacred Love
by SoulStealingLove
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been travling together for quite some time!Now they have true feelings about each other but when Naraku comes to destroy her chances of coming back to the Feudal Era and seeing InuYasha again,what will she do?She must see Inuyasha
1. Starting Off

HEY!n.n this is my first time writtin'!YAY!throws a bunch of confetti InuYasha: What the hell!?You said you wouldn't act like this when you started!  
oops!did I!? hehe..oh well..to late now!  
Kagome: Yay!It's gonna be a party!  
Sango: Yup  
Miroku: Are there going to be pretty girls?  
Probably..not sure!oh!Kikyou!Would you mind!?::Puppy eyes:  
Kikyou: Sighs: Fine...:Reads from a scroll: I do not own InuYasha, or you..so do whatever you want and I won't bother...hopefully.  
Oh well!let's start!  
-  
Kagome was sitting at home, trying to do her homework. She yawned since it was her worst subject, and least favorite. She finally finished an hour later, putting her things away into her yellow backpack. She got up and stretched. "Finally!I'm finished with my homework!now it's time to go to the feudal era!" She quickly grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. "Hi, Mom, Bye, Mom..gotta go!" She raced past her mother, and then quickly got her shoes on, then went straight for the well. She jumped into the well and disappeared into it, entering the Feudal Era.  
  
InuYasha is sitting in a tree, around Bone Eaters Well. He had his arms crossed and was sitting indian style. "Where the hell is she!?She was supposed to be here by now!" InuYasha said, quite impatient. It had been an hour and a half since Kagome said she would be there, but she still never showed up. Miroku, on the other hand, was sitting under the same tree and was very calm. "Do not worry, InuYasha..she will come." Miroku said, with a small smile. Sango was leaning against a tree. "Ya..but what if something bad happened to her?" She asked, a little nervous. "Don't worry!Kagome will be just fine!" Shippou said from another tree. Kagome threw her backpack out of the well and climbed out. "Hey!I'm back!sorry it took me so---" She was cut off by InuYasha. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?YOU ARE ONE HOUR LATE!!WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKIN' FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS!NOW COME ON!" He grabbed one of Kagome's arms and started to drag her. "SIT!" She said, watching him fall, and then her falling with him since he had a grip on her arm. He got up, his ears twitching a bit. "Stop doin' that!!" He said quickly, and then helped her up.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came over to Kagome. "Hello, Kagome!Welcome back!" Shippou said, with a big smile on his face. He put himself onto one of Kagome's shoulder and sat there. Sango, on the other hand, gave her a friendly hug. "Kagome!We have missed you so much!" She said with a slight smile. Miroku, slid his hand down her butt, being his perverted self. "Yes..welcome back!" He had a big grin on now. InuYasha saw what he was doing and stood up right away. "HEY!YOU STOP TOUCHIN' HER!" He said, protectivly and demandingly. "AH!MIROKU!YOU HENTAI!" She slapped him across the face, which left a red mark. "It was worth the pain.." Miroku said, calmly, but still, a grin on his face. "Come on!Let's just go and find the jewel shards!" He quickly said, starting to walk off now. The others sighed and just followed behind him.  
  
Naraku is sitting in his castle, in his usual place and in his usual position. He had no emotion shown on his face, like always. He heard Kagura come in and looked slightly towards her. "So, Kagura...have you found where they are hiding?" He said, with a slight smirk. Kagura and a confident look on her face. "Yes, Naraku..I have found out that Kagome, that school girl, lives in another time...she comes through the bone eaters well...if we can destroy that well when she's at her own time, then she can never come back.." She said this all with a slight smirk. "Well done, Kagura..we shall do what you said...as soon as she goes back..we will block her enterance and never let her see this era again...then we won't have to be stopped by her Sacred Arrow.." He had a full smirk on now, and then looked back to where he was looking before, which wasn't really anything. Kagura bowed and left the room now, letting him be.  
-  
Welp!that's it!I know it might be short!But i'm sorta in a rush because my homework and school and everything else!  
InuYasha: why'd you have to bring Narkau into this damn fic?  
Because!Evil villians are kewl and we need evil Villians!  
InuYasha: No we don't!  
Do too!  
InuYasha: Do not!  
Do Too!  
Sango: Both of you!!Stop yelling!!::Fire in the background:  
Yes ma'am!  
InuYasha: Yes, Ma'am!! 


	2. Going Home

Welpie! This is the second chapter  
InuYasha: 'Bout time you started writing it... Ya..If you wanted to have it done so badly, then you should've written' this chapter!  
InuYasha: Fine, then! I will next time!  
Sure! Whatever!  
Kagome: x.x why do we always have to deal with this when this happens?  
Sango: I am not sure.  
Oh well! Let's just get the dang chapter goin'!  
Kagome had a slightly sad look on as she continued to walk behind InuYasha, who was walking at a really fast paste just to find the jewel shard. She just wished she hadn't come to this era so fast. She really didn't feel like she was at home anymore. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and sighed, feeling Kagome's pain somewhat. Shippou, on the other hand, was just sitting on Sango's shoulder. It was so silent, that Shippou couldn't take it anymore. "Why aren't any of us talking!?" Shippou practically yelled, in Sango's ear also. Sango, on the other hand, was almost knocked out from the loudness. Miroku sighed and looked at Shippou. "You see, Shippou..We have nothing to say since Kagome..well..Doesn't feel at home.." Miroku said a slight sadness in his words. Kagome looked at Miroku. "What are you talking about, Miroku? I'm just fine!" Kagome said, with a fake smile. Sango blinked, looking at her. "Kagome..Are you sure?" she asked softly. "Of course I'm sure!" She said with a cheery voice, which was also fake. InuYasha kept walking, starting to ignore them all. He was starting to get sick of them talking about things other than the jewel shards. "Will you all just shut-up about your damn emotions!!?" He finally yelled, getting them to shut up real quick. Miroku then gave InuYasha an agrivated look. "InuYasha..If you do not wish to talk, then do not, but we can talk if we wish. If you don't like it, then maybe you should go up farther ahead" Miroku said this quite calmly. "Ya, you should do that, InuYasha! Then you wouldn't have to be bothered by OUR emotions since YOU don't have any!" Kagome said, quite harshly. She then covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. "Oh...InuYasha..I'm very sorry.." Her voice a bit upset that she said that. InuYasha looked at her with a cold stare. "Fine then. I'll leave you all alone so you can talk about yer damn emotions so I won't have to be bothered by it since I don't have any!" He said that coldly and went up ahead farther, his eyes narrowed with a bit of anger. Kagome sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have come today..." She said with a sad voice. "Kagome, do not be angry at yourself just because he doesn't want us to talk about things" Sango said, a slight smile on her face. "Ya! He's just being rude!" Shippou added energetically. "Okay then. If you say so.." Kagome said, sighing and then continued to walk.  
InuYasha soon got bored of being in front of everyone and jumped into a tree. "Okay..We're gonna rest now..." he said, still, some anger in his voice. "If you say so, InuYasha.." Sango said, a bit of confusion in her words. Miroku sat down under a tree and crossed his arms, his staff held up by his elbow joint. He soon closed his eyes, starting to get some rest. Shippou, went into another tree and fell asleep quickly. Sango just leaned against a tree and looked at the ground, not really tired. Kagome sighed, not feeling she was meant to be there at the moment. "I'm gonna go home now...I don't think I shouldn't have come here today.." She said, as she turned around. She started to walk away, her feelings a bit hurt now. "Fine then! Go! We don't need you here today!" Was all InuYasha managed to say. He really didn't mean it, but he was acting his tough self. Sango glared a bit at InuYasha. "InuYasha!" she said, in a harsh voice. "No. he's right. You don't need me here.." Kagome said, quickly running off now. "Good reddens" InuYasha said as he closed his eyes. "InuYasha..That was very rude of you.." Miroku said, keeping his eyes closed. "Get off my back, will ya!!She wanted to go home so I let her!!" InuYasha said, actually. Yelling back at Miroku. "Whatever you say then, InuYasha.." Miroku calmly said, still keeping his eyes closed.  
Kagura came out of her hiding spot, which was behind a tree, by Bone Eaters Well. "I wonder if the girl has come here yet today.." She said, as she kept staying there watching the well. "If not, she would either be heading back or still there. I shall wait until I see her sometime.." she said, covering the lower part of her face with her fan. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she kept an eye on the well. "As soon as I block the well from the girl coming back, then I can take the shards she has and try and defeat Naraku myself. Then I shall be free from his control and have my own life.." she was starting to day dream of her defeating Naraku. She couldn't wait for the day that would happen and where she would finally have her freedom, but, she would have to wait a little longer for that to happen.  
Welp! That's the end of Chapter two! Vwhee! Sorry I haven't updated for long time..I've been really busy!  
InuYasha: Sure! That's what you always say!  
No. I really don't. I've had school, so HA!  
Kagome: Give her a break, InuYasha.  
InuYasha: No way!  
Miroku: SighsInuYasha..You must learn a whole lot.  
Sango: that's for sure.  
InuYasha: Shut up! 


End file.
